onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 744
Chapter 744 is titled "The Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff". Cover Page Cover page request: "Kuzan and Camel get brain freeze while eating shaved ice together" by I Love One Piece from Hiroshima Prefecture. Short Summary During the confusion within the arena, Sabo grabs the Mera Mera no Mi and eats it, before using his new powers to break into the harbor while bringing Rebecca to safety. Once out of the way, he reveals himself as the second in command of the revolutionary army along with his comrades, Koala and Hack, and their mission is to find and destroy the weapons factory hidden here. In the underground port, Usopp is seen by the trapped pirates and gladiators as a saint who rescued them from their terrible fate, and he manages to enlist them in the destruction of the weapon factory. At the palace, Kyros holds his own against Doflamingo's soldiers while Luffy and Viola go to unlock Law's chains, despite the latter's protest to kill him if he does so. However, Pica arrives, and Doflamingo turns out to be alive despite having been decapitated. The pirate announces his intent to use the "bird cage", which startles Law. Long Summary Sabo's attack destroys the stage, causing a shockwave and panic amongst the audience. Rebecca is seen clinging onto Bartolomeo as Diamante accidentally mentions that they never planned to give the Mera Mera no Mi away. Sabo opens the chest with the devil fruit, while a shocked Gatz looks on, and points out that he is the last one standing. Gatz announces to the fleeing crowd that Lucy is the winner of the Corrida Colosseum despite the chaos that is unfolding. After taking a bite of the Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo comments on how disgusting it tastes. He rescues Rebecca, but leaves Bartolomeo behind, since he can defend himself, as he removes beard and helmet. While not still used to his new devil fruit power, and startled by the flames he has just produced, Sabo destroys the remains of the stage with a powerful strike. The attack is so powerful that it destroys the ground between the underground port and the Colosseum. Koala leaps into the hole after him. In the underground port, Trebol is angered and attacks Nico Robin and the dwarves as they attempt to get Usopp out of danger. The executive tries to attack Robin with his devil fruit ability, but she summons several large hands to lift up a large chunk of a rock to block him. Right after, Hajrudin appears from out of nowhere. The giant lifted Usopp up, complimenting his brave actions that removed the curses of the Hobi Hobi no Mi. He then showed the badly injured Usopp to the freed warriors of the Colosseum. The destroyed ceiling lets rays of light beam down upon Usopp, and the warriors take this as a sign. Usopp tries to convince the giant to put him down, but it was misheard by the others as "I will lead you" and they cheer him, asking what they should do. Usopp tells them to destroy the factory behind him and to save the dwarves. Having fallen down from the colosseum, Jesus Burgess is annoyed that Sabo ate the fruit meant for his crew, and Diamante worries over the loss of the fruit. While these two are grumbling, they are confronted by the freed toys from the basement, full of hatred for the Donquixote Pirates. Some distance away, but still in the port, Bartolomeo is upset that Sabo did not save him, despite being easily able to save himself. Sabo, having changed out of his disguise, introduces himself, Koala and Hack as members of the Revolutionary Army. He also revealed Lucy's identity of Luffy to Rebecca, and tells her that the pirate is his younger brother. Sabo then explains that Dressrosa is promoting wars all over the world, and came to Dressrosa to stop it. In the palace, Kyros defeats Doflamingo's soldiers with ease, including Buffalo. Luffy and Viola rush over to save Law, but Law warns him that their alliance is over and that they are now enemies, and if Luffy releases him, he may kill Luffy. Gladius rushes in, but sees that Doflamingo has been decapitated, and is startled. Kyros removes Riku's chains, as Luffy tries to unchain Law despite his warnings. A sudden shockwave knocks them to the floor as Pica emerges beside Doflamingo, holding the Shichibukai's head in his hand. Doflamingo, still alive, warns that the situation is now serious, and that he will need to implement a plan called the 'Birdcage', which greatly shocks Law. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sabo's face is fully shown for the first time since his reintroduction. **Sabo eats the Mera Mera no Mi and inherits Ace's power. **Sabo is revealed to be the chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army, and is recognized as the army's second in command. *Diamante reveals that they were never going to give away the Mera Mera no Mi. *The Colosseum has a large gaping hole that exposes the underground trade port to the surface. *The former toys in the underground port become Usopp's followers and he orders them to destroy the factory and save the dwarves. *The Revolutionary Army came to Dressrosa to investigate the sale of illegal weapons. *Kyros defeats Buffalo and manages to free Riku Doldo III. *Even though Law declared that the alliance is over, Luffy denies it and tries to free him, even though Law says they are now enemies and he will attack Luffy if he frees him. **When Law realizes neither Luffy nor Viola listened to him and are trying to unlock his Seastone shackles anyway, he gets angry and is shown having a face fault for the first time. *Pica arrives at the second floor suit room. *Doflamingo is still alive and wants to implement a plan known as the "Birdcage". He reminds Law of the last time he used it, evidently in front of him, and Law is taken aback in fear. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 744 fr:Chapitre 744